


The Way Out is Through

by simplesetgo



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Crack, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesetgo/pseuds/simplesetgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you have to get down and dirty to save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way Out is Through

**Author's Note:**

> I poked my muse to see if she was still alive and this fell out. Written for prompt "fucking to complete the mission" from the Seeker Kink Meme.

Of all the old, musty caves scattered across the New World, they’re pushing deeper into one that almost certainly doesn’t contain the Stone of Tears. Cara made this known to her companions but her wisdom fell on deaf ears. Because there is a village above them, with people living in it, and an ancient curse of some kind, and the elders _pleaded_ for the Seeker’s help.

Not that they needed to. There is only one way this can go, and it involves everyone wasting a lot of time and Cara being really inconvenienced in some form or fashion. It always does.

So here they are, trudging around (in circles, Cara thinks) underground by torchlight.

“Are we going in circles?” Richard asks.

Cara hums noncommittally—it’s an excellent question, but as a rule, she stays out of these affairs unless Richard or Kahlan needs saving. Or Zedd, she supposes. There was that one time.

“It’s starting to feel like it,” Kahlan says.

“Of course not,” says Zedd. He lowers his head to pass through a familiar-looking archway. “The door is bound to be just through here.”

The four of them stumble into a small chamber. Recessed in the far cavern wall is the clear outline of a doorway, surrounded with strange markings.

“And so it is,” Zedd proclaims.

Cara feels a vague, light thrumming on her skin. “It’s a magic door,” she says.

Richard squints at the markings as they all crowd around the imposing slab of rock. “Zedd, can you read this?”

Zedd inspects the writing for a moment. “Well, there’s some kind of powerful magic keeping this door closed.”

Cara rolls her eyes. Kahlan meets her glance and smirks. She’s a bit sweaty, and there’s a smudge of dirt on her cheek. Cara nods at her and points to the spot on her own. Kahlan just shrugs, and flashes her a carefree grin. It’s likely they’ll get dirtier before this is over.

“It’s in a particularly old northern dialect,” Zedd muses. “Kahlan, you might have better luck than I. Is your Confessor schooling up to the task?”

“I hope so,” Kahlan says. She starts to pore over the inscriptions. Cara leans against the wall and raises her torch to help her see better. The sooner they open this door, the sooner they break the curse and get out of here.

“It says only a release of energy can open the door,” Kahlan says slowly.

Richard’s brow furrows. “What kind of energy? Magic?”

“It doesn’t seem to say…wait. Here it is. It says—” Kahlan makes a strange sound, like she’s nearly choking.

Cara is about to smack her on her back, but she recovers on her own.

Kahlan takes a deep breath. “It says…”

The other three wait with bated breath. Kahlan purses her lips and turns helplessly to Cara. “I can’t.”

“Can’t what?”

After some furtive motioning, and while Zedd and Richard look on utterly confused, Kahlan whispers the source of her distress into Cara’s ear.

“Sexual energy,” Cara explains to the others, as Kahlan’s cheeks turn pink. “Two people have to fuck, and a woman has to come.”

“That makes a certain sort of sense,” Zedd muses, unperturbed. Cara notices Richard and Kahlan looking everywhere but each other. “The curse has been preventing women from becoming pregnant since it was triggered.”

“So,” Cara surmises, “some scorned witch was tired of doing all the work and getting none of the pleasure, and cursed an entire village instead of finding a _proper_ lover.”

Zedd raises his bushy eyebrows. “It’s not unlikely. How many reasonable witches do any of you know?”

When met with the predicted silence, he nods emphatically. “Exactly. Now, to the task at hand. We will remove ourselves to the surface and find two young, healthy lovebirds to help us break the curse.”

“Terrible plan,” Cara says, crossing her arms. “It took us this long to get here, and now we’re going to find our way back out, then we have to find your perfect curse-breaking candidates, then we have to find our way back in, this time watching out for two _villagers_ , and once they open the door, we have to do the actual curse breaking, whatever it is, then we have to find our way back out again.”

It’s the most she’s spoken at once in several days.

“Hopefully we’ll know our way in and out the second time,” Richard offers.

“Let’s just get this done,” Cara says. “I volunteer, for obvious reasons. You two,” she says to Richard and Kahlan, “need to decide who’s going to be the _other half_.”

Richard and Kahlan stare blankly, the former at her and the latter at the ground. Zedd stays silent, which is wise of him.

Cara watches closely, and with no small amount of secret enjoyment—it’s rare that she gets to fluster both Kahlan _and_ Richard, and on official business no less.

She won’t mind Richard taking charge, and it’s a good thing because there’s no way in the Old World or New that Kahlan—

“I’ll do it,” says Kahlan.

She sounds decisive, strangely resolute, and Richard’s cautious questioning doesn’t change her mind. Cara can’t understand what exactly lead to her good fortune. She’s always desired the Mother Confessor’s touch, but she never hoped for it. Hope was for fools.

Luck, on the other hand, has a way of favoring those who least rely on it.

What follows is enormously awkward for everyone but Cara. Her back to the great stone door, Cara waits, biting back a smirk, while her three companions sort out the logistics in hushed whispers. Zedd and Richard leave the chamber and will retrace their steps a ways away to grant the women privacy.

Once they’re alone, three strides between them, Kahlan just stands there, holding a torch. She can’t seem to look at Cara. Which isn’t new. Bring up sex and the Mother Confessor takes an immediate interest in everything without eyes to look back at her.

“This was supposed to be in the interest of time,” Cara offers.

She regrets the words immediately, though she isn’t sure why—they have the desired effect.

All at once, Kahlan marches to her, drops to the torch to the ground, puts her hands on Cara’s hips, and kisses her. Hard.

Before she can help it, Cara makes a mildly surprised noise against Kahlan’s mouth. Then she’s kissing her back, because she is _not_ going to waste this. Her gloved hands reach to Kahlan’s back and pull her closer.

Cara wants to know what exactly is going on—because it’s not what she thought it was—wants to know _why_ Kahlan is here, doing this with her, when she doesn’t have to be, but kissing Kahlan is leaving her breathless and soon there isn’t room in her mind for anything but how Kahlan’s body  is warm and supple in her arms. Kahlan moans when Cara licks into her mouth, sighs when Cara’s hands reach her full, soft breasts. Kahlan’s tongue slides against Cara’s; their kiss grows deep, rhythmic, and it feels like Kahlan is searching for something. Part of Cara hopes she never finds it.

Kahlan’s pupils are blown wide, darkness crowding our brilliant blue, when they finally part.

“You shouldn’t,” Kahlan pants. Her voice is rough, her eyes intense. “Cara, you shouldn’t touch me like that.”

Cara realizes she’s never actually seen Kahlan aroused. Looking at her now sends a flood of wetness to her core. She also realizes that aroused Confessors are bad for her continued health. She nods, once, to show that she understands and that she’ll try to behave.

“Your leather,” Kahlan states, studying it. Her brow furrows.

“Here,” Cara says, guiding Kahlan’s hand, “there’s a catch. Then just loosen it.”

Kahlan’s fingers work determinedly at the laces. Cara steals another kiss while she works. Then the top is loose enough for her to shrug it down past her shoulders, down to her hips. Kahlan swallows at the sight of her bare breasts.

“Touch,” Cara suggests.

Kahlan does, palming a full breast with one hand and squeezing gently, rubbing her thumb over Cara’s hardened nipple. Cara releases a soft moan and Kahlan looks at her, wide-eyed. Cara guides her other hand to her breast and pulls her in for another kiss. Kahlan seems to like kissing.

Cara is becoming shamefully aroused from this—being fondled by a blushing Confessor. But it’s _Kahlan_ , and she can’t blame herself for long. Not when she’s this wet between her thighs. Part of her wonders if she’ll have to finish things herself. It wouldn’t take her long, not in this state.

Then she feels Kahlan’s hand sliding down her bare skin, down her belly, pushing inside her leathers. Cara tilts her head back and breathes deep as her hand cups Cara’s bare sex. “Spirits,” Kahlan murmurs, gazing at Cara with wide eyes, “you’re…”

“Wet,” Cara supplies. “I assume you know why that happens.” She rolls her hips slightly in search of friction, relieved when Kahlan’s fingers begin to move. But it isn’t long before something changes.

“Look at me,” Kahlan says, as she rubs Cara’s sex, sending jolts of pleasure through Cara that make her shudder. “Do you know why I’m doing this?”

Cara blinks and focuses on the Mother Confessor. She’s suddenly confident, having Cara under her like this. Cara suddenly feels trapped, her back to the cool stone and this beautiful, deadly woman pressed against her, _taking_ her.

The knowledge is intoxicating.

“No,” Cara gasps, once it’s clear Kahlan’s actually waiting for her to form the word. Her hips jerk wantonly into Kahlan’s hand.

Kahlan leans in, so her mouth is by Cara’s ear, breath hot as she speaks. “Because I want to.”

She slides two fingers inside Cara, curls them, and Cara breaks. She leans into Kahlan, drops her head to Kahlan’s shoulder and bites down on the leather strap there. Kahlan fucks her through her release, stroking her fingers in and out of her clenching sex, meeting the pushes of Cara’s hips.

When it’s over, Cara takes a long, shaky breath. She almost doesn’t notice everything is glowing blue. A quick glance reveals the doorway is emitting a strong, pulsing light. Kahlan seems frozen by it. Her hand is still down Cara’s leathers, and she’s still leaned against her. “What’s it doing?” Kahlan hisses.

“I don’t know, opening? Get your hand out,” Cara replies.

It’s too late. In the space of a breath, what was once solid stone became air. The pair fall forward, entangled, crashing through the doorway. Cara groans under Kahlan’s full weight.

The Confessor quickly yanks her hand free of Cara’s leathers and stands. She knows better than to offer to help Cara up.

“So more writing,” Cara says once she’s picked herself up. She starts to pull her leathers back on. They’re in a smaller chamber, but a section of the wall is outlined and filled with the same writing that lined the door.

Kahlan takes a moment to read the text, then turns worriedly to Cara. “This isn’t good,” she says. “To actually lift the curse, you have to…” She gestures vaguely at herself and clears her throat. “And I, I have to…”

Cara blinks at her. “I need to return the favor?”

Kahlan nods. “This is terrible,” she says, brow furrowed. “Since we opened the door, the curse will never be lifted unless we do it. We can’t back out.”

Cara thinks for a moment. “I have an idea.”

“It’s too dangerous. I won’t let you. If there was a way, Richard and I…we would…”

“You and Richard,” Cara interrupts, “are horribly unimaginative when it comes these matters. Mord-Sith are not.”


End file.
